


he's like a god damn connor kenway

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ac references, assassins creed, spoilers for all games second to third and all inbetween, stalking a killer but not really, stiles and derek stalking a killer but ends up arguing about games, stupid boys playing games, ya boys dating, yeah like so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was like a god damn Connor Kenway. Irresisteble, hot as fuck, badass and too much for Stiles' poor heart to handle.<br/>or<br/>in which derek and stiles stalk a killer and ends up arguing about games</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's like a god damn connor kenway

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for assassins creed game 2, brotherhood and 3 (mentions of revolutions, black flag, unity and rogue)  
> also, you can read it even if you havent played the game, but you wont get the names or the referenecs, i suppose. but... maybe you'll enjoy it anyways.  
> based on the promt: "since you reblog assassins creed. what about stiles and derek discovering they both love the games and talk about it? like fave character or fave game or something i just need this in my life"

They were watching him from a distance. Fuck, Stiles thought he had just been a normal lacrosse player, who was nice to him for a change but apparently not. Scott had dropped by, well, jumped through the window to me more fucking exact – Stiles father would kill him later – and just screamed in his face about Troy Buckham who had apparently killed Alicia Kings, the freshman girl who’d been found dead a few night earlier.

And now, Stiles and Derek were watching him. Jesus, it sounded creepy as hell but what was there to do, they couldn’t make a move until they were sure, but Derek insisted they could watch him when he ate lunch with his new friends in school. Maybe next ones on his death list.

Well, Stiles had a hard time watching Troy, because they were sitting in the damn sunlight and Derek looked like a damn model. He always did. Stiles hated his life and his stupid crush on Derek that he couldn't seem to get over. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was like god damn Connor Kenway. Irresisteble, hot as fuck, badass and too much for Stiles to handle.

“Jesus christ”, Stiles groaned, hiding his face in his hands, “he reminds me of Haytham.”

Derek turned his head to glare at him. “What?”

“Kenway. Haytham Kenway, it’s like you think he’s alright and you like him but then _bam_ apparently he’s not”, Stiles said shortly and shrugged, “you won’t get it, it’s a reference from-“

“Assassin’s creed”, Derek said, his voice toned out at the end.

“A game- what?” Stiles stared back at him, “no, oh my god, you play Assassin’s creed? Are you for real?”

“Played all of them”, Derek nodded, “probably my favourite game series.”

“You gotta be kidding me”, Stiles said, squinting his eyes, “prove it. Your favourite game?”

“Probably _Brotherhood_ ”, Derek said, pouting a bit like he was thinking and Stiles just stared at him.

“Why?”

“Mostly because you’re still playing as Ezio, but-“

“You do that in the second one and in _revolutions_.”

“I really like the idea of having your own assassins to help you.”

“But that’s not only in _brotherhood_ ”, Stiles pointed out.

“But it’s best in _brotherhood_ ”, Derek argued and frowned at him, “and the storyline is good, the characters- just. I love that game.”

Stiles was grinning at him now. “Oh my god, isn’t this like the first thing we actually have in common? This is awesome!”

Derek fought back a smile. “Which is your favourite?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, “you’re gonna judge me by my answer?”

“Probably.”

He had totally forgotten about the killer eating his lunch, he was now very concentrated about thinking this through. Which was his favourite game, really?

“I think the second or third”, he said at last, and when Derek look like he was going to argue, Stiles shut up him by putting up his hand in the air, “wait, wait, wait! Like, the second game, Ezio is hot, let’s be real on that one, okay. And the story is perfect and the beginning when Ezio and his brother is standing on top that tower - is it a church? dont remember - and the opening titles comes? I cry every time. The music is too much, everything is too much-”

“It’s a good game”, Derek cuts him off, “but Brotherhood has this like, has this atmosphere-“

“It’s a good game, too”, Stiles nods, “but really, the third one then? I have this love for Connor that just doesn’t die out.”

“It’s too much running”, Derek says and frowns deeper, “like when you’re getting through the Frontier and going to New York-“

“You could just click up the map”, Stiles pointed out, “and fast travel by clicking on the icon for New York.”

“I- what? You could do that?”

“ _Yes_ , you idiot”, he laughed, leaning over to rest his head against Derek’s shoulder without even thinking about what he was doing. He could feel Derek freeze under him, but just as he was about to stutter out an explanation, he relaxed again, throwing one arm over Stiles shoulders like that was what they always did. Stiles could feel his heart race, and knew Derek could hear it too.

“I guess that would make things easier”, he murmured, like he was mat at himself for not realizing it.

Stiles grinned at him, poking him on the cheek, “but there was still a lot of running, I admit. Like, through Boston, it was annoying as hell.”

“Exactly.”

“Still a damn good game, love the hunting, and Connor is hot as hell, admit it!”

“He’s not real, Stiles”, Derek groaned and his arm tightened around his shoulders.

“Don’t be jealous”, Stiles pouted, “you can get Ezio.”

“ _Auditore_ ”, Derek mumbled, and Stiles almost jumped up.

“Oh my god, say it again.”

Derek shook his head. “No. Why?”

“Say it, jesus, Derek. His whole name, say it!”

“Ezio Auditore?” Derek said, raising one questioning eyebrow at Stiles who appeared to just melt down next to him. “Da Firenze”, he ended slowly and Stiles just seemed to die on the spot.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard”, he said, “did you hear yourself? You could be a porn voice actor or something.”

“What a compliment”, Derek snorted and Stiles punched his side lightly.

“But really though, I don’t really like _revolutions_ or _black flag_ to be honest.”

“I like the ship in _black flag_ ”, Derek said.

“You have a ship in _the third one_ , too.”

Derek shrugged at that, “True.”

“When Achilles dies!” Stiles suddenly said, sadness filling his eyes, “oh my god, I almost died too at that, it’s too much for me.”

“I think the ending with Connor and Haytham is worse. When Connor kills him, I mean, when they speak before that. Or when he kills Charles Lee.”

"The missions with Haytham and Connor was the best one", Stiles nodded, "definitely."

Derek seemed to think about something, when he suddenly just shrugged, "I didn't even get sad when Desmond died. He was just... he annoyed me."

“But Achilles! He was my favourite”, Stiles cried out, "I'll admit, I wasn't a big fan of Desmond either, the fact that you didn't have a damn map in his missions-"

“When Christina dies”, Derek cut him off, “in _brotherhood_ …"

“Cried there too. I cried my way through like, all of the games.”

Derek shook his head. “You’re an idiot, Stiles.”

Stiles could only grin back at him. “You’ve played _Unity_ yet? Or _Rogue?_ ”

“I bought both but haven’t played yet, unlike you, I’ve been busy hunting down the murderer of Alicia Kings.”

“Hey!” Stiles exclaimed, placing his hand over his chest, offended. “I did all the research.”

Derek just smirked at him. “Whatever you say. Troy Buckham- fuck.”

Stiles followed his gaze to the – now – empty table. None of them had seem them leaving. Derek glanced over at Stiles who swore quietly.

“If someone dies now, I’m blaming this on you. I told you, he’s like fucking Haytham Kenway. So fake.”

Derek just smirked at him.

If Stiles knew that their interests in Assassins Creed would lead up to Derek asking him out during a co-op while playing _unity_ , which resulted in Stiles losing his control over the guy he was playing as so he fell down to his death, and Derek laughing loudly telling him he’s a complete idiot, he would have mentioned it so much earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR THE PROMPT I LOVED THIS SO MUCH  
> my tumblr is @catoledid if you wanna leave me some  
> ily all guys


End file.
